This invention relates generally to a disposable insulated container.
This invention relates particularly to a disposable insulated container having an inner sidewall which is bowed inwardly and away from a straight tapered outer sidewall so that an insulating chamber is formed between the spaced apart sidewalls.
The disposable insulated container of the present invention is particularly adapted to contain hot liquids, such as, for example, beverages, soups and other food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,585 issued Jul. 13, 1993 discloses a disposable insulated container made of materials which are biodegradable.
This U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,585 is incorporated by reference in this application.
The container of the present invention is similar to the container of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,585 in that both containers utilize a construction in which the sidewalls of the container are specially configured to provide insulation for the contents contained within the container; but the configuration and function of the sidewall structure of the container of the present invention are, however, quite different from the structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,585.